


Love, Death

by Zenphia



Series: Viktuuri Drabbles [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenphia/pseuds/Zenphia
Summary: Yuuri has cancer.Viktor loves him anyways.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktuuri Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850986
Kudos: 16





	Love, Death

"We are gathered here today, for the death of Katsuki Yuuri."

**_Flashback._ **

_"_ _Woah_ _, careful!" Viktor said balancing a guy and his drink. Said guy blushed and quickly got out of his arms._  
_"S-sorry!" He apologized._

_Viktor smiled, "Don't worry!"_ _The silver haired man examined the guy more closely. He had dark hair, and his brown eyes were framed with blue glasses. He had on breathing tubes and was carrying an oxygen tank._

_"Um, I should go." He shuffled awkwardly._

_"Wait!" Viktor grabbed his arm. "Ah, sorry! Can I buy you a new drink?" He asked pointing to the spilled drink on the floor._

_"You don't have to." The other male said looking down._  
_Viktor reached forwards and gently tilted the other's chin upwards with his finger, "But I want to. Let's get to know_ _eachother_ _?"_

**_End of flashback._ **

"I'm sorry for your loss." Viktor quietly told Yuuri's parents.   
Hiroko shooked her head, "Thank you for loving Yuuri."

The tall male smiled sadly and gave her a black rose, "I'll continue to love him with my last breath." He replied.

She teared up and sobbed into her husband's arms.   
"You know, Yuuri won't hate you if you get into another relationship." Toshiya assured the silver haired male.

Viktor twisted the gold ring around his finger. "I don't think I'd ever fall in love again. Yuuri is my soulmate." He replied.

Toshiya smiled, "Just remember your still family. Feel free to come by anytime."   
The taller male nodded said his goodbyes.

**_Flashback_ **

_"So when's your birthday?" VIktor questioned the dark haired male._  
_"November_ _29th_ _, why do you want to know?" He asked curiously._

_The male hummed playfully._  
_"Viktor!" Yuuri complained._

_Viktor laughed and ruffled the other's hair. "Yuuri I need to tell you something."_  
_"What is it?"_

_"Promise you won't run away?" The taller male asked looking at the unlocked door._  
_"Yeah, what's up?" Yuuri answered._

_"I love you."_  
_Yuuri looked shocked before his eyes started tearing up._

_"Yuuri? What's wrong?" Viktor asked_ , _he reached up to touched the other male's cheek._  
_"You can't." Yuuri whispered._

_"Why not?" The silver haired male inquired confused._  
_Yuuri played with his breathing tube before responding._ _"Viktor, I have cancer. I'm dying, you can't love a dead person. Sooner or later I'll be in my coffin." Yuuri explained._

_"I'll still love you." Viktor responded._  
_"You can't I'm-"_

_The silver haired male cut the other off by placing his lips over Yuuri's. "I'll still love you." He repeated._  
_Yuuri's face turned red and he hid his face into his lover's chest._

**_End of flashback._ **

It was dark by the time the male could focus his thoughts. Viktor smiled sadly at the grave where his love was buried six feet under. Oh, what he would do to hear his laugh again.

VIktor knelt down and touch the tomb with the tips of his fingers.

**Katsuki Yuuri**   
**Beloved son and husband**   
**1993** **-** **2019**   
**May you rest in peace**

The silver haired male rested his head against the tomb stone. "Wait for me Yuuri. I'll love you again, I won't ever stop." Viktor looked up and Yuuri smiled at himself, then he disappeared.

Tears flooded the male's eyes as sobs racked his body. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/Zenphia


End file.
